User blog:SeddieMeBadeFan/Seddie Fanfic: iSurf For You (Part 1)
I haven't been active on blogs so I decided to finally do my fanfic blog!:D So this is my new fanfic and it's called iSurf For You. It's another Seddie fanfic and it'll show another fanfic of how I think Seddie should get back together or something like that. This is just Part 1 so enjoy!:) Shay Apartment Sam: Carly! Carly: Yeah what’s up? Sam: Do you have bacon? Carly: Umm...yeah. Sam: Can you make me o... Carly: No! Sam: Why? Carly: Because! We need to talk. Sam: About what? Carly: Ya know...Freddie... Sam: What about Freddork? Carly: Don’t you like him again? Sam: Psh! Why do you think that? Carly: Cuz! Last year you guys broke up and you kept referencing about you guys dating when you guys had a job at the Pear Store when he was getting mad! Sam: And what does that mean with me liking Freddie? And how do you know? Carly: Well Freddie told me and maybe you’re missing him and you date and you like him again???... Sam: Psh. No! No no no no no! Carly: Really? Sam: No. Carly: So you like him again? Sam: Yeah... Carly: Since when? Sam: Well ever since Freddork started liking you again... Carly: ME?! Sam: Yeah you never knew? Carly: Wait ever since when?! Sam: Ever since Gibby opened the resto and it’s the thing all over school that time! Carly: No wonder people kept calling me Freddie! Sam: Anyways...yeah I got “jealous” and I started liking him again... Carly: Ohh...then what are you planning to do about it? Sam: Well, you know Freddie’s taking surfing lessons right? Carly: Yup. Sam: I’m planning to...enroll..gross..in the surfing thing so that I could talk to him more and connect with him again. Carly: Nice plan! But wait... Sam: Yeah? Carly: Isn’t that an only boys surfing lesson thingy? Sam: Nope! Carly: But Freddie said so! Sam: Well I checked the web he was lying. Carly: Why? Sam: I don’t know with him! Maybe he doesn’t want us to join... Carly: Why?..again? Sam: Maybe he wants “alone time” Carly: Uhuh... -Spencer runs in and closes the door- Sam: ...you made fire? Spencer: Yuh. Carly: Where? Spencer: The fire department. Carly: Again?! Sam: Why’d you go there again? Spencer: I tried to make them forgive us again so that they can go back here again and clean our fires away! Sam: But then you started a fire. Spencer: Yuhuh. Sam: Again. Spencer: Yesuree. Carly: And they just finished renovating after you started the fire before that! Spencer: Yes. Carly: Spencer! Quit making fires! Spencer: But it’s an illness!!! Sam: Then stop the illness! Spencer: But it’s in my life!!! Carly: Oh whatever. Let it will be... Sam: So I’m going now... Carly: Where? Sam: Seattle Sun Beach! Carly: Good luck! Sam: Thanks Carlyo! Carly: Carlyo?.......Sam! Sam: Yeah? Carly: Can I come with? Sam: Sure why? Carly: Spencer might start a fire here. Again. Sam: K. Come on Carls! Carly: Yay! Bye Spenc! -Both of them leave- Spencer: WAIT! I NEED A LOT OF FIRE EXTINGUISHERS!....Aww man! Seattle Sun Beach Jim: What’s your name again? Sam: SAM PUCKETT! SAMANTHA PUCKETT! Carly: Sam! Sam: What? Carly: Don’t be rough on him! He’s just a guy wantting your name! Sam: But he’s been asking me that for 10 minutes already! Imagine this...Hey what’s your name? Jim: Jim. Sam: What’s your name again? Jim: Jim. Sam: What’s your name again?? Jim: Jim! Sam: What’s your name again?! Jim: JIM!!! JIM COLE! Sam: See what I mean? So JIM, don’t you ever do that. Carly: Okay Jim can Sam join surfing now? Jim: Sure but you need to join too. Carly: Wait what?! Why?! Jim: Since Ms. Puckett is a beginner and everyone else here is an intermediate if not an expert, then you need to join because we don’t accept one-person-only people to join. We need 2 or more. Carly: But that’s stupid! Jim: I know! But i didn’t make that. Our boss did... Carly: Ohh....well......I’ll join then! Sam: Yay Carls you’re joining me!... Carly: Heyheyhey Freddie’s there!...with a cute guy! -Freddie goes to Sam and Carly- Freddie: Hey Carly!.....and Sam. Sam: Hey dork. Freddie: So why are you guys here? Carly: We’re joining the surfing lessons program thingy! Freddie: Uhh why? Sam: Cuz...we uhh...we wanna...try to do something for life. Freddie: But all you wanna do is eat, sleep, sing, and beat up people! Sam: True...but uhm...I’m trying something..new! Freddie: O-kay. Carly: Hey who are you with? Freddie: Oh guys this is Roy. Roy, these are my friends, Carly and Sam. Sam: Sup! Carly: Hi cuteness! Roy: What did you say? Carly: I said...Hi....Royeverest! Roy: O-kay... Freddie: But this is a no-girl surfing program! Sam: Well you’re lying! Freddie: No! Sam: I read the web.. Freddie: Ohh... Roy: So are we gonna start surfing lessons or what? Freddie: Let’s go! Sam: Bye dorks...well, dork and Roy. Carly: Bye guys! Sam: Come on we need to dress up! Carly: Okay. Don’t you think Roy’s super cute?! Sam: I’m here for Freddie. Carly: Whatever. That's all for Part 1! Part 2 up with Spencer, Gibby, and other stuff on what's happening with Sam's adventure on her surf program to get Freddie back! But of course, with some Carly help! Category:Blog posts